Why is the Sky Pink?
by fangirl712
Summary: Taiora, Jyoumi, Kenyako, Takari. Mimi comes back for a visit during Christmas to visit the frenzying digid's. Hilarious and updated often...parties, a few kisses, and alcohol...you know it's gonna be great! No flames, please, they don't help anybody but y
1. Chapter 1

If The Sky Were Pink

By: Fangirl712 Chapter 1: A Day at the Races

Yay it's Jessalyn here with another fanfic! I'm currently co-writing one with my friend, so in the mean time I decided that I would write a small side one to tide yall over. I warn you now: major Davis and Cody bashing. Fluttering little Davis and Cody lovers turn back NOW.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon. There, I said it, k? worshipers begin to cry don't you worry little minions; I'll own something even better than Digimon someday! Look on the bright side, we own this fic!

Davis: I'm getting so tired of people bashing me in their fan fictions!

Jess: Well, we think maybe if we bash you enough you'll do it to yourself….against some hard concrete……….

Cody: People! Can't we be friends?

Jess: Yeah that's a great idea! Then I can tell everyone I'm friends with obsessive stalker and someone who beats his grandfather with a stick!

Cody: I am not a stalker…………………

Jess: DAVIS IS THE STALKER DUMMY!

Davis: I am not a stalker! I just try to make myself appear in front of Kari every other five minutes of her life.

Jess: sarcasm Ohhhhhhhhhhh, is that all?

Cody: still stewing over stick to the grandfather comment It's called Kendo.

Jess: Whatever.

So the couples in this story are: Taiora, Takari, Jyomi, Kenolei.

Other characters: Izzy, Matt, Davis, Cody, and miscellaneous peoples.

At the airport………………

"Yolei, what time does Mimi's flight get in again?" asked an anxious Cody. He glanced out the window wondering if all of the snow would hinder their safety getting home. "It should have landed about 30 seconds ago," calculated Izzy for the violet haired girl, who was too busy checking her hair in the bathroom to answer. "It's getting crowded down here, will she hurry up?" Davis demanded. As if on cue, a bubbling pink mass of tears came tearing down the terminal. "There she is!" they all said in unison, laughing at the scene.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! I'VE MISSED YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH! OH, MATT, TAI, SORRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!" she exclaimed as she hurled her (and her thousands of bags, much to their dismay) onto Sora, Tai, and Matt. "MIMI!" Sora squealed. Tai looked at Sora in disbelief. He had only heard that childish noise out of the composed young woman a couple of times, when he had tickled her repeatedly. The two best friends hugged closely, and then Mimi moved onto Tai and Matt, giving them a bear hug. (A/N: "Excuse me?" said Mimi. "Oh sorry," Jessalyn said.) A big, fluffy, cute teddy bear hug.

Mimi then noticed the two young ones behind their older brother counterparts. As if the waterworks weren't flowing already, Mimi cried even more as she saw how mature and handsome/pretty the two had become. "Ah, Mimi, we love you too………" whispered an out-of-breath Kari. "Yeah, I prefer to not black out and actually see my visiting friend…" said TK. "Oh sorry."

That was when she noticed a certain blue haired fellow. "Hello Mimi," he said with a dorky bow. He then thrust pink roses into her hands and said, "Welcome home, this is from the gays-I mean-," as he stumbled nervously over his words. "You hang out with gays?" Mimi asked quizzically. "No, well Davis, but, I meant from the GANG."

"Ohhhhhh," Mimi said while Davis anime-anger-veined. Just then, Yolei came out of the bathroom. "MIMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" She cried. "Uh oh…………" said Matt.

After Mimi and Yolei bored everyone with a 15 minute discussion of eyeliner, Izzy "mapquest"ed a new restaurant Sora and Joe had eaten at a long time ago. In the car, Tai slowly drifted into a day-dream…………………………

THOUGHTS

I wonder what we will do this week? Mom and Dad left to visit grandpa, so the whole Christmas we have the apartment to ourselves. I guess we might go to the digital world…….nah………………………hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm well we defiantly must have a Christmas party at my house. Glances into the rear view mirror He saw a glimpse of auburn hair being tossed out of the way of friendly, pristine eyes. I could gaze into them for days………………………………………………………………………….. If she only knew…………………………………how I loved her….…………….OUCHIES!

"Kari, what the hell was that for?"

"We're getting out of the car, and being that you're driving, we need you to get out first so we can too ya genius."

"O."


	2. Ice Cream and Clowns

Chapter Two: Ice Cream and Clowns

Special thanks to my editor, anthro. She roxers my freaking boxers.

Hey! Ok, another chapter! This is where I make extra clear what I thought I already had cleared!

K, I don't see anything about destiny in my story! Do you? I don't! No, really, help a sister out! Because if it's there, I'll take it out! My god what is with my reviewers this time around! READY FOR THIS? I DON'T LIKE DAVIS! (audience gasps) WHEN I SAY THAT THERE WILL BE DAVIS BASHING AND THAT DAVIS LOVERS SHOULD TURN AROUND, YOU SHOULD PROBALLY TURN AROUND, EH?

SO READY FOR THIS DOSE OF REALITY? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. DON'T READ JUST TO REVIEW TO SPREAD YOUR UNAPPRECIATED OPINIONS AROUND, K?

Um, Crimson G, you sound like my grandparents……."Back in the day"…………I mean, really? And I never said Davis showed up every second of her life…just every other 5………… Broken Angel02, I never said this was a GOOD fanfic, and, well, I know a lot of people who hate Davis. Davis is perfectly hate-able! Once again, if ya don't like, don't read………………I made the whole Davis and the couples thing perfectly clear in the beginning. You would be the fluttering Davis lover who should have turned back.

So now that this has been resolved………………..

The group settled at a large table. The waitress came and went with orders and food. After everyone proclaimed that the food was scrumptious, the questions went firing toward Mimi.

"What should we do this week?"

"BARBEQUE!"

"Davis, it's the middle of December."

"Well, that might be quite a fun………………..interesting……………..venture."

After much laughter at the ridiculousness of the idea, the group set out to create the menu. "Well, hmmmmmmm……………..let me fix us hamburgers!" said Mimi. After she quickly explained what the American delight was, they all nodded in agreement.

After they settled on chicken skewers with various veggies and these so called "hamburgers" for Saturday, they paid the bill and climbed back into the huge car.

TAI'S HOUSE!

"Anyone up for my Hot-Dog flavored Ice Cream?" asked Mrs. Kamiya.

The others turned in disgust. Cody, however, had just come out of the bathroom, only hearing "ice cream". "Ice cream? I'll take some!" Cody exclaimed. The others suppressed a giggle. A minute later Cody took a bite of the smelly brownish concoction.

While Cody was barfing in the bathroom, Sora noticed the wet stain from where he had been sitting on the couch. "Um, Tai, did Cody pee his pants?" she asked. Izzy cautiously bent and sniffed. "Yep, sure did!" he confirmed. "How did it get through his Depends diapers?" Tai wondered. "Oh well, I had better go get this cleaned."

"I'll help too!" Sora said as she sprang out of her chair. The two made their way to the storage closet near the kitchen with the soaked cushion. "Eww, last time I had to do this Kari was two!" exclaimed Tai as he wrinkled his nose. Sora couldn't tell if it was from the memory or the smell. The brown haired boy opened the door and peered through the various cleaning products. As if magic, the two teens reached for the bottle at the same time, bumping hands and the cleaning solution over. With creeping blushes the two froze. After a few seconds they relaxed and began to laugh. "Hey, great minds think alike," said Sora, breaking the tension.

MEANWHILE……………………………………………………………………………

TK and Kari had sat down beside each other on the floor. TK whispered to Kari, "Hey, what do you think those clowns are laughing about now?" Kari giggled and said, "Hmmmm, knowing them, something probably happened that raised the sexual tension 100". TK chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Do you think they know _themselves _that they like each other?" he pondered out loud. "Well, Tai knows, but Sora looks like she's trying to deny it. I mean, realizing you're in love with your best friend is pretty frightening," Kari said. "No kidding," TK muttered. Realizing what he had just said, he began to prey that Kari didn't pick up on it.

KARI'S THOUGHTS---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OH MY GOD PLEASE TELL ME TK SAID THAT! What could he have meant by it…………..oh shut up I know what he meant by it……………..I think…………………………oh my god…………………..stop making a face, Kari………………..oh no he's probably embarrassed as hell…………..this silence probably isn't helping matters…………………………………oh god here's something I never thought I would say………………………..Davis, where are you? It's awfully quiet in here……………

End of Chapter Two,

Please review!

Hey that rhymes……….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Waltz and BBQ Part 1

Special thanks to my editor, anthro, she brings the fabulous into unfabulous.

Review Comments: Thank you JyoumiKoumi, you're such a loyal reviewer of now both my fanfics! Glad you like ! dbzgtfan2004, thanks! Check out my other fic if you like! I'm sorry for only commenting on the negative reviews in my last chapter, it was very rude of me. So JyoumiKoumi and dbzgtfan2004 and anthro, thanks so much!

SATURDAY!

Everyone had gathered in Jyou's backyard. Firing up the grill, Mimi, Izzy, Matt, and TK sliced the meat and vegetables into manageable pieces. Davis and Cody were trusted with the bread and the bread only, for they were afraid to give them sharp objects like knives and skewers. Outside, Ken, Yolei, and Tai were in charge of the grill. Near the BBQ sat the condiment table and the picnic tables. They were being set up by Sora and Kari.

At the hot grill, Yolei and Tai carefully laid out the skewers and patties on the grate. Sora and Kari looked as if they were gossiping. Tai and Yolei, being as curious as they were, began to try to pick up on their conversation. Straining their ears, they began tuning out all other things. Tai, realizing it was futile, returned back to his cooking. Stubborn Yolei kept listening, becoming careless of the hot coals in front of her. She slipped her hand onto the grill, burning it. "AYE CARAMBA!" As a reflex, she pulled her arm way quickly. This resulted in her elbow slamming down onto the hand of the spatula she had laid down seconds before. This wouldn't have mattered much, except there was a big hamburger doused in ketchup precariously teetering on the head of the spatula. The beef went flying right into the poor unsuspecting Ken's face. The ketchup ran into his eyes making him see red. He staggered backwards from the shock right as Davis, Cody, and the others emerged out of the kitchen with the last of the food. Ken ran into the condiment table, tipping it and sending all sorts of sauces, pickles, and forks into the air. Davis automatically thought this was a food fight. Picking up a piece of bun, he flung it at TK. Before it could land 4 feet from TK (yes his aim was that bad) the table towered over Cody and grazed Davis's arm. Davis, screaming like a little girl over a measly scratch, never noticed that the table had fallen smack onto Cody, crushing him.

Well, nobody else really noticed either; they were too busy having a food fight of their own.

Mimi finally stopped the food-flinging. Luckily there was still enough to be cooked and eaten. Sora, Kari, Jyou, and Izzy took over the grilling, leaving the others to pick up the food and tables. Soon everything was set, and they took their places at the table. At the smaller table, the younger DDs settled down with Ken across from Yolei, Kari next to her, and TK next to Ken. Davis had just received a phone call from Jun to come home immediately. Cody was still unnoticed on the pavement. The eldest took position at the elongated wooden table. Tai and Sora were at either side of each other by the head, which was graced with Matt's presence. Mimi sat next to Sora, and Jyou next to her. Izzy took his place by Tai. After the food was devoured, Mimi, Sora, Yolei, and Kari ran to the kitchen to prepare dessert. The girls huddled in a circle while slicing the strawberries. The silence wasn't so much awkward, but more like a moment where everyone was waiting for someone else to speak. Finally, Mimi couldn't take it any longer. "So," she said, "have you kissed TK yet?" Sora and Yolei burst out laughing. Kari, however, had spit out the orange soda she was gulping down all over the girls. This made Mimi, Sora, and Yolei laugh even harder. Kari blushed and managed to get out a very convincing "no……I…"

"Kari, we know you haven't," Yolei said as an attempt to comfort her.

The older boys turned to the direction of the kitchen at the sound of laughter. "Oh, god, what could they be laughing at now? Hopefully not me," fretted Jyou. "Na," said Tai. "That was a -somebody-just-embarrassed-somebody-else-in-the-room- laugh."

"I didn't hear Kari laughing," commented Matt. "Hey you're right," confirmed Izzy. Simultaneously the boys turned their heads to the kitchen window. Tai caught Kari's blush. "Ah hah," he said. "Um hmm," Matt said. "Yup," said Izzy. "For sure," Jyou finished. At that moment the male DD's turned their heads in the opposite direction, towards TK and Ken. They snickered as Matt quietly said, "Yeah, way to go bro." Tai, not to be left out of the sibling love fest, added, "TK, nice choice my friend, nice choice." By this time TK and Ken had defiantly picked up on the two different groups' strange behavior.

"TK, why is your brother and the others staring at us?" Ken wondered in whisper. "I don't know, but I don't like it," TK replied. The two caught the gazes of each group, returning them to their business.

The girls came out with the cake Mimi had baked earlier. She had become quite the cook the past few years. Ten candles, one for each of them (since Davis had left and Cody was in no condition to party) to blow out, and strawberries adorned the yellow cake with chocolate frosting. Being Tai was the leader, he took the lighter and lighted each candle while saying the crest of the person that it belonged to. He went in order with whomever got the first crest (Tai) and finished with the last edition into the group (Ken). "Courage, Love….." he continued until he found himself saying, "Kindness." Tai stooped down to blow his out, then taking out his candle and throwing it over his right shoulder. Next was Sora, and eventually the others followed suit so that the cake was ready to eat. Jyou cut it into 10 gigantic pieces. Izzy placed each piece on the plate and handed them out. "Ok, you all know the rules! This year it's Izzy's turn to add the twist the Cake Smearing," Yolei said. Izzy had been thinking hard all day of what to do. At last, a very excellent idea came to him.


	4. Waltz and BBQ Part 2

Chapter Four: Waltz and BBQ Part 2

Once again, special thanks to all reviewers! Woot to Anthro Beta-chan because she puts the airy in hairy.

Author's Note: The oldest ones are right around 17 or 18. The youngest are between 14 and 16. There really isn't a set age exactly, but just that general time frame.

Oooh I left ya at a cliffy, eh? Well, I guess not really, but I'm assuming a few of you have certain guesses to what the next few sentences contain………………

CONTINUED!

The thought to have everyone smear their piece of cake into the person they love's face crossed his mind. He quickly shot down the idea knowing that Mimi would probably kill him. Brutally. Hey, he had Jess and his brand new laptop to live for. But still, he figured that since he had the control, and that his girlfriend was at her home safe from any embarrassment, he had to do something to bring them together. It was just too good of an opportunity. But what on earth could he do to bring them together without making it too forward? He snickered. The perfect plan was about to be executed.

"Ok, Jyou, I need a stereo," Izzy asked. Jyou dashed into the house later emerging with a battery ran system. "Ok," Izzy announced, "you ready for this?" Everyone nodded. Yolei detected the malicious look on his face that she had only seen once before. "Ok, we all need partners, which I'll choose for you. Thank you to Mimi's idea to break the boredom last year; we all learned how to do the waltz. So you must waltz with your partner with your slices of cake on your heads. The couple to have it NOT on the ground shmushed by the end of the song wins. Ok, hmm, let's have Kari over here with…………..Ken? No, no, no, how about TK?" Izzy began. He continued to pair Mimi, Sora, and Yolei with Jyou, Tai, and Ken. "Ok, only Matt and I are left so we sure as hell aren't dancing with each other therefore we'll be the judges. You have to try to keep the cake on your head for an entire song." After he finished scanning the radio for a slow song, Matt started the contest officially.

Tai looked at Sora. "Alright, I wanna win!" said Tai trying to mask his heart that seemed to be pounding painfully out of his chest. Sora giggled and placed her cake on her head. With a long sweeping bow, Tai asked, "May I have this dance m'lady?" The mischievous glints in his eyes lead her to his outstretched arms. The two began to move as one to the music while being extra careful not to tip the paper plates on their heads. Sora looked up and locked her cinnamon eyes with his very dark chocolate ones. It seemed that in the two minutes that they gazed into each other's souls that no one else existed. Only bliss was around. Every twang of sorrow Sora felt and each bad memory Tai held melted. They automatically moved now, no longer having to think about their partner. The two had such a connection that they had their whole minds poured into the cake on their head and the intensity of each other's company.

Kari motioned to her brother and Sora while she was dancing with TK. It wasn't as big of a deal to them. TK and Kari had danced with each other so many times that if they did dance with any other person, it was tremendously awkward. At school dances, they always just went as one big group and traded dancing partners. However, Yolei usually seemed hell bent on always keeping Kari and TK together. Not that they cared. TK glanced at the dreamy look being exchanged between the couple. He giggled. "Good god, it's about time," he whispered to her. She snickered. "No kidding," she muttered. After just a few steps, what seemed to be magnetic force drew her eyes to his face. Smiling, TK gently turned her around forgetting about the cake. It fell to the ground with a splat, but neither seemed to care. Kari elegantly spun and came back into his arms, a bit closer than earlier. His strong shoulders lead her to and fro, occasionally stopping to twirl her again. By now, looks of pure euphoria covered their faces.

Yolei yanked Ken out of his shock. Ken couldn't dance anything, really, let alone waltz. He wasn't able to make it to Meem's little dance lesson last year, so he was dumbfounded. "C'mon Ken, before Mimi and Jyou put some stiff competition on us!" she pointed out. "Um, Yolei?" he said.

"Yes Ken?"

"I have no idea how to waltz."

"Oh, well I'll show you."

She began to show him the proper posture. Soon he caught onto the steps, but nearly tripped about ten seconds after he got the rhythm down. The two tumbled to the patio, laughing hysterically. Unfortunately, Ken landed face first into the fallen cake slice, making the laughing couple's stomachs hurt with laughter at each glance of his frosting covered face. Their laughter ended abruptly when Yolei leaned in slowly and licked the tip of his nose to rid of the frosting stuck there. She then leaned in a tenderly kissed his lips.

"C'mon Jyou!" Mimi exclaimed as she pulled him into dancing. Mimi loved to dance, and Jyou was a good dancer despite what you might think. "Look how happy Kari and TK look", he commented.

"Yeah, it's so sweet."

"It's about time too."

"Look at Sora and Tai! Geez, I don't know how, but they're even topping TK and Kari right now."

"Oh my god…………."

"Did you just see what I just saw Jyou?"

"Yulp."

"Oh my god, go Yolei! Geez, even I wouldn't have the guts to do something like that."

"Why not?"

"Well, everything would have to be, well, perfect, you know?"

"Yeah I know Meems."

At that moment he swung her around and suavely lowered her into a seductive dip. Of course the cake fell from their heads, but like they cared. Mimi was only inches away from his lips. Her eyes fluttered closed and they leaned in.

Izzy and Matt leaned back on the columns of the stained wood patio. They glanced from couple to couple. "Damn I wish Jenny was here," Matt said. Watching couples dance- you get sick for your own love. "I know what you mean," Izzy said. His eyes widened at Yolei. "Dude……." he said. "What the fuck……." Matt replied. At that moment they both started laughing their asses off, leaning on the other's shoulder and clutching their stomachs. "Remind me to tell Jenny about this and to buy a cake before the next time I see here," remarks Matt. Izzy laughed whole-heartedly. "Well, it looks like we have a winner," he said. Shutting the radio off, Matt walked over to Tai and Sora and removed their untouched pieces.

The song ended abruptly when Jyou was only inches from Mimi. The two spun around and jumped, blushing. TK and Kari snickered. "The winners of this year are Tai and Sora!" Matt shouted. "Oh, great, what's out prize?" Tai asked. "Well, you get to host the annual sleepover, particularly since your folks are out of town," Izzy commented. "However, Sora has to help too," Matt added. After another cake was brought out and every slice was eaten, the plans for the sleepover started. Their parents never really cared about this one boy-girl sleepover; they all trusted their kids and understood their bond. "Ok, well, of course we need Truth or Dare, can't have a party without that," Yolei said. Mimi smiled. "I know! Let's play I Never!" Mimi said with a smug grin. "What's that?" TK asked, "I've never played that before."

"You better not have," flatly said Matt. "Ok, Matt, I know you have had experience in this game, so, you bring the goods," Mimi instructed. "What food should we all bring?" Jyou inquired. "Our favorites, I guess," answered Sora. "What time should it be at?" Tai wondered. "Noon tomorrow until three the next day?" Ken put in. "Sure, sounds good", everybody said.

After working out a schedule of events for the sleepover the following day, everyone went their separate ways. Cody was run over by a car on the way to his grandfather's house, not that anyone noticed. Tai walked Sora home as they discussed everything they needed to do. Making a workable plan, Sora then invited Tai in for something to drink before he walked the whole three blocks home. "Thanks", said Tai, as she handed him a blue glass. Sora noticed a note hung on the refrigerator door.

Sora-

There was an emergency over at Grandma's; her gout has gotten worse. I drove out to visit her; I won't be home until Sunday night. For tonight, if you could find a friend to stay the night with, that would great. You'll be ok Saturday because of the sleepover. Miss and Love you, Mom.

Tai read over her shoulder. "Well, you could spend the night with me and Kari if you like," he asked shyly. "Thanks, that might work better since we have to set up the house for the party anyway, it saves me a trip," Sora said, winking. She hustled to throw together a bag for both nights and everything she needed for the sleepover. "Ok, I'm all ready," she said after a while. The two best friends began the short trek home. Sora looked at Tai. His hair was dusted by small snowflakes that had fallen of the trees as they walked under them. It was quite a contrast compared to his dark hair and eyes. His cheeks flushed with the cold. She now looked down at the slushy ground beneath her feet. 'Damn those in the whole snowflakes made him so……….endearing,' she thought. 'Wait what am I thinking? He's my best friend wide world!' she chided herself. Tai looked down at the auburn hair to his right. It was so vibrant against the gray and white wonderland. He noticed her shivering; her jacket was obviously not heavy enough. He placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer in an attempt to warm her. "Thanks, Tai," she said smiling. "No problem," he said with a rising flush as she leaned against him more.


	5. romantic brownies

Chapter Five: Preparations and Lessons

Ok, as always and forever, I must thank Anthro Beta-chan. She puts the pep in peppers!

Thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys are great! Ok, so, now the excitement is about to begin, but not before I write this nice chapter with mainly Tai and Sora. Any suggestions for what they should do at the sleepover? I have a few games (hehehhehe) but I know there is a brilliant idea out there that is just waiting to come to me, so could you help that idea along? Please? Back to the fic!

Kari set Sora up in the extra bedroom. Soon enough, after Sora and Kari chatted for awhile, they kicked her out to spend the night at Matt and TK's so Sora and Tai could prepare the apartment for the party. They sat side by side on the couch. "Well, we need something good to start this party off," Tai began. "But, it is lunch time, so I think everyone should come and drop off their stuff and then we could meet at Whisker Smith's for lunch."

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Sora accepted the notion with a grin and scribbled down on the paper she was using to keep a schedule.

"Oh, hehehehe, I'll run home and grab my disco balls and lights that we can set up………there……………..and right behind there," Sora said, pointing to a few places.

"BWAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Tai, do I want to know what you're thinking?"

Between laughs he said, "TK, with an afro, doing the moves to Saturday Night Fever."

After a good ten minutes of rolling on the floor, Sora was the one to get them back on track. "Well, we for sure need lots of ice cream to get everyone hyper as hell," Sora said. Tai returned her wink. After a while, they decided watching a movie to save up some more energy was a smart choice. "Which one?" Sora pondered. "Uh, well, let's establish a genre first," Tai said.

"Ooh, does Kari get scared easily at horror movies?"

"Hell yeah! It's so hilarious."

"Perfect! We'll rent a scary movie and make sure that Kari and TK sit together if you catch my drift…"

"Sora, good god you're brilliant."

"I know."

After they decided on The Ring, next on the agenda was dinner. "Well, it's a potluck, so we could totally go the easy way out and just get chips and salsa or something like that," Tai said laughing. "Yeah, why not? I'll get a container of brownies at the store, then, too," commented Sora with an amused smile.

The two made a list of things to grab that night and in the morning. Since the store didn't close for another two hours, they set out to buy all of the food necessary in Tai's car. Once getting a convenient second row parking spot, Sora linked her arm with his. Tai chuckled while saying, "Sora, you forgot your jacket?" "I'm sorry, it's been a long day, my brain is defiantly not functioning right now," she replied in her defense. He held her a little closer to end her shivering. He hoped that she didn't notice the blush that now had crept up onto his cheeks. Grabbing the food, soda, ice cream, and movie necessary, they quickly paid and ran to the car, each with four grocery bags. Throwing the goods in the back, Sora quickly started up the heat.

"Tai sent you to spend the night with two guys?" Matt asked. "Um, I can go to Yolei and Mimi's but, I don't want to be a part of a thirty minute discussion of eyeliner, so-," Kari said. "Enough said. Oh, no you're certainly welcome. It's just that we warn you now about, belches, and stuff," said Matt evilly. "Stuff?" Kari inquired. "Don't ask," said TK while nodding his head. "Ok………" said a very confused (and scared) Kari. Matt went to bed two hours later to rest up for the party the following day. "Kari, you beat me again! This isn't fun anymore, I quit!" said TK teasingly while picking up the playing cards. Kari reached for the remote to the television and pressed the power button. After flipping through several channels, they found nothing interesting on. TK shut off the TV and turned to face Kari who was sitting on the couch next to him. "So, what do you want to do? Let me grab my sleeping bag; I'll sleep in the living room with you if that's ok," said TK. "That would be great!" exclaimed Kari. His family room always gave her an eerie feeling, no matter what time of day. After a childish fortress was set up between the couch and the wall, the two climbed into their sleeping bags and faced each other. TK grinned. "So what do you think that brother of yours has planned?" "Who knows," Kari said. "However, Sora is spending the night at our house."

"What?"

"You heard me." Kari explained the situation.

"Man I wish I could see what they're doing."

"Hee hee, oh, me too. Dammit! Why didn't I leave a camcorder on?"

"Well maybe we should get some sleep," TK gently suggested.

"Yeah, you're right." With that Kari gave him her usual little friendly peck on the cheek and said goodnight. Like they would be able to sleep with the other one lying so close. After a while TK noticed Kari was still awake too. "Kari?"

"Yes TK?"

"I can't sleep either."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Well, you probably would be getting a full night's sleep if you were in your own bed."

"Oh, c'mon Kari, you know that I wouldn't be anywhere else in the world right now." With that he rolled to his other side and fell asleep, leaving Kari to interpret what TK had just said.

After clearing alot, and I mean alot, of space in the freezer, the two managed to stash the ice cream and other goods away. Sora flopped down on the couch, noticing that it was nearly eleven. "Ok, well, after the movie is dinner, caffeine, ice cream, and some more caffeine, but what about after that?" Sora said wearily.

"Truth or Dare, of course, can't have a sleepover or a party without Truth or Dare!" Tai suggested. "Oh yeah. Well, we decided on playing I Never, right?" Sora said with a grin.

"Yeah."

"Ok, well let's play that at around 11:30."

"Sounds good."

"Well, I guess after I Never, we'll be pretty buzzed, so I say we let it play out from there."

"Yeah, I think our job is done. Let's get some sleep so we can get up early to set up," Tai pointed out. "Good idea," Sora replied. She walked over to him and gave him a bear hug. "This is going to be a blast! Thanks again for letting me stay, Tai," Sora said. "Of course!" Tai said instantly. The two then wandered down the hall and into separate rooms right next to each other. "If you need anything, holler!" Tai called, and with that the Kamiya household was quiet.

You likey? Next chapter, things should get very interesting. Please Review! Yours Truly, The Deranged Author of This Deranged Fic.


	6. Whisker Smith’s Whiskers Are Smithy

Ok, I bet you just cannot guess what's coming up next! Yup! So thank yourself o' faithful Reviewer, because you rock my face off. Once again and always, thanks to Anthro Beta-chan, she most defiantly puts the pow in powerless. Heh, just kidding. To the fic……………… (Announcer comes out from no where) AND BEYOND!

Tai and Sora both woke at 9:00. Walking out of his room, still clad in his dark blue plaid sleep pants (and shirtless), he stumbled into the kitchen to fumble around for a pan. Sora, wearing her pink tank top and pants set that say "Chillin With My Gnomies", followed. "So what's for breakfast O Chef?" she asked while rubbing sleep out of her eye. "Eggs and toast, if that's alright O Ravenous Breakfast Item Consumer," he responded. "Sounds good to me, I'll get some coffee started," Sora said. The twosome ate while going over everything they needed to do. Within an hour they showered and dressed and were ready to run their asses off. Tai began to push the couch toward the wall, and pushed all of his chairs around it in a neat half circle. Half the living room floor was wide open for the night's festivities. "Well, we should find a table to put right in the middle of the circle there, you know, to set drinks, and stuff, down on," Sora said. The living room was soon set up with conveniently placed tables, disco balls, colorful lights, and a spacious dancing area in no time. Tai lengthened the dinning room table to accommodate the ten guests and all of the food.

Finally, at exactly noon, Yolei and Mimi arrived. Mimi was staying at Yolei's while she was in town, so they were inseparable now. "Hiya, guys! Come on in! Go ahead and set your stuff along the floor in the extra bedroom!" Sora said as she greeted them all in one breath. Tai lazily munched on a potato chip. Soon Matt, TK, and Kari arrived followed closely by Jyou then Izzy. At 12:10, the last person on the list, Ken finally arrived. After he had dropped off his stuff, everyone filed out the door and onto the street toward Whisker Smith's. Once there, they ordered their customary meal- strawberry milkshakes, French fries, and beef stew. "Izzy?" TK asked.

"Hmm?"

"How the hell did we come up with beef stew?"

"Well, actually, the day that we were all sent to the digital world for the very first time at camp, beef stew is what they served for lunch that day," Izzy explained. "Oh yeah!" TK said as he got a look of sudden remembrance. "And we all came here when this place opened up, and ordered chocolate milkshakes. However, one of their freezers broke down and the chocolate ice cream containers exploded everywhere, so they brought us strawberry milkshakes instead. It kinda stuck," Kari explained. "And how can you have a Smithy Strawberry Shake with out their famous Tater Whiskers?" Jyou added.

"So, TK, what did you guys do after I went to bed last night?" Matt inquired. TK blushed and glared at Tai and Matt. "You are perverts. Sick perverts," TK said. Tai eased his gaze and looked to Sora, who was giggling. "The question is, what did YOU do last night?" Kari said sarcastically. Sora suddenly got quiet. Everyone at the booth looked confused. "Well, my mom had to go check on my Grandma, and," she was cut off by Matt. "Uh huh, likely excuse," he said with a smirk. "You wipe that face off your face!" shouted Sora. Everyone started laughing at her choice of words. Matt released his sexy expression as he laughed. Everyone paid their bill and left. Sora casually punched Tai once he and Matt started going back and forth with humorous insults.

"Dingbat With Testicles!"

"Turtley Stupidheadish Pig!"

"Canary-Yellow Ass!"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"No idea," Matt finished with a snicker. Tai started to run towards the park where so many meetings with the digi-destined had taken place.

Mimi dashed after him, followed by Izzy, Yolei, Sora, Ken, TK, Kari, Matt, and Jyou. Mimi ran and jumped onto Tai's shoulders, forcing him to stagger toward the monkey bars. Kari took Jyou by surprise by pushing him down the slide at a reckless force. He hollered and TK doubled over in laughter and gave Kari a high five. Ken  
settled for gently swaying on the swings. A minute later Yolei joined him. The twosome swung in a repeated pattern until Yolei leaned in and grabbed his chain. She motioned for him to do the same. They swung in an unbalanced line, elbows touching elbows. "Uh, Yolei?"

"Yeah Ken?"

"Um, about earlier…."

"Oh. I, uh……"

"I meant everything I said. Did! I mean did. Do I mean did? Did I really say anything? Should I have?"

"Ken, I know what you mean…..and the feeling is most defiantly mutual," and at that Yolei pulled on his swing to get him close, and then kissed him passionately. Well, as passionately as you can while swinging ten feet in the air and trying to keep your balance. TK snuck up behind the swings. Kari shot an evil glare at him, which he returned with a smirk much like his brother's. Kari's face softened, but her thoughts remained the same. 'TK, do one damn thing to mess this up for Yolei and Ken and I will pound your face in! Maybe kiss it afterwards too………..'. "KEN AND YOLEI, SITTING IN SWING, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" TK shouted at the top of his lungs.

Startled, Yolei sprang from her perch, dragging Ken with her on the several foot fall. After tuning out the laughter surrounding her, she opened her clenched eyelids. To un-blur her focus, she blinked a couple of times. A deep blush crept over her when she realized who had landed on top of her. Ken somehow untangled himself and sat up, while rubbing the back of his head. She propped herself on her elbows and glared at the hysterical TK. "Takeru, you're going DOWN!" Yolei yelled springing from the ground. A look of terror crossed TK's face. He began to dash up the path to Tai's apartment, with Yolei on his heels. The rest followed laughing and screaming.

Five minutes later the group barged into the home huffing and puffing. Sora collapsed on the couch, while TK clung to her arm for protection. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "To the freezer!"

"Oh yeah!" Tai said. Everyone dashed to get scoops of their favorites- Mint Chocolate Chip, Rocky Road, Vanilla, Cookie Cough, Blueberry, and Cheesecake. They collapsed at the chairs in their make-shift circle. Once 10 spoons clanged into an empty bowl, Izzy asked what they had planed next. Sora shot Tai a glance. "Dancing!" Sora shouted. Jyou groaned as Mimi and Kari squealed. Tai worked on turning on the lights Sora had hauled from her house while Kari selected some music. Soon a familiar beat came on. "Wait!" shouted Mimi. "I brought something…." She said with a mischievous grin. "Girls, follow me."

The females of the group quizzically followed her to Kari's bedroom. She began to rummage through the huge bag she brought. Five minutes later they reappeared wearing a white cat-suit type outfit, a huge sparkly belt, and afro wigs. Kari and Sora appeared first with bright red lipstick and wild eyeliner. They began the chorus…….

Hehehehehehhe, well it's between two songs:

I Will Survive

Funkytown

However, if you have any suggestions on what song(s) they should sing please email me or tell me in your review! Thanks! I tried to do a longer chapter this time. REVIEW!


	7. Concerning lap dances

Chapter Seven!

Alrighty, for those of you who took bets, the next sentence of this chapter is….

THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! Oh, didn't see that one coming, eh?

I really have to give credit to Anthro Beta-chan, she truly helps a lot with all of my writing, and she's an amazing editor. So Kudos! Ok, ok already, now to the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any movies or brands or songs that are mentioned. You can figure out that I'm just a poor teenager, so unless you want an old beat up Gameboy, don't sue. (She's lying she has a DS as well so I guess you can sue for that as well)

As the piano began its notes, Kari and Sora flung their arm into the air in a dramatic fashion, their faces following the motion. _"At first I was afraid…"_ They slowly brought their hands down as they sung the next few lines of "_I Will_

_Survive_". "_…Thinking I could never live without you by my side," _as their hands went into fists by their waists. The swerved their heads, and then body, into a sassy pose with their hips snapped out. With dramatic facial expressions, they clicked their heels while emphasizing the word "strong" by showing their biceps. At their last line, they turned to face each other and made sort of a bridge. Yolei and Mimi, in similar red jumpsuits, jumped out and sang their first line. Heads bobbed as they shouted, "_and so you're back from outer space." _The four began doing all sorts of crazy moves. Everything from disco, the hustle, even the electric slide was slightly butchered to the music. When they began to sing, "_weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye, did you think I'd crumble, did_ _you think I'd lay down and die?" _Izzy snuck over to the stereo and cut the music right as the girls executed "_I will survive!" _Catching the hint, Mimi, Kari, Sora, and Yolei fell to the ground like a ton of bricks. Their audience began to laugh loudly. "Oh my god, oh my g-"Tai said, mimicking a hyena. Ken remarked, "Wow, you guys look really good in those, those, uh, those…"

"Outfits," Jyou finished for him.

"Yeah," Tai agreed, winking at Sora while blushing madly. "Hn, too bad your underwear lines show through like crazy. Haven't you guys gotten used to thongs yet?" Matt asked. Sora walked over and slapped him across the cheek.

"Your pervert! I don't know which idea is more revolting- you looking at our asses, or the thought of wearing a built-in wedgie!"

"Oh, I bet Tai noticed," Matt retorted.

"And TK too!" Jyou popped in. TK and Tai blushed deep, not quite thrilled that the fact that they were staring at their love's butts the whole time was revealed, but managed to smile and say, "Oh, you're one to talk!" The whole group doubled over in laughter. Well, that is, except Mimi and Jyou, for reasons you might guess.

After a couple good bouts of dancing, they all collapsed on the floor. "Ok, we need to restore our energy, so how about a movie?" Tai said. "What movie did you pick out?" asked Jyou. "The Ring," he replied. A series of "yay"s and "woot"s followed. Sora began to make the room pitch black. The dark shade hid the sunlight from the room, and every small light was covered throughout the apartment. Kari left to make the hoards of popcorn necessary, while Izzy fetched the sodas. The movie was popped in and for the first thirty minutes, nobody moved. No scary scenes, no funny scenes, only flickers of fore-shadowing and suspense. Matt made sure that TK and Kari sat together on the floor in the corner beside the couch. He remembered when Tai had to drag Kari with them to see some M-night Shamalon movie, and she was scared shitless. He then pulled Izzy down to sit with him on the floor and winked at him. Izzy caught his hint and looked back to see Tai and Sora alone together on the blue sofa. He grinned and looked to Mimi and Jyou who were wedged on the loveseat. Next to them, Ken and Yolei sat together on the chair. Except for it wasn't exactly a two person seat, so Yolei was on Ken's lap, her arms flung around his neck, and nuzzled against his neck and chest. Munching on popcorn, the group might look very uninteresting to any passerby.

Soon the climax of the movie began. Kari's eyes widened and she hugged her knees to her chest. (I'm going to let those of you who have seen the movie insert whatever scene you thought was scariest right here, and those of you who haven't, just pretend something is chasing the characters around with a chain saw or something like that). She let out a small whimper and latched onto TK's arm. Kari buried her head into his shoulder, flinching at each threatening sound coming from the film. He blushed and snaked his arm to her shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly.

At the sight of a flying limb (I don't really remember if this happens in the movie, but we're going to go with it, k?) Sora jumped. Tai looked over and lightly snickered. Sora leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Hey, leave me alone, it's been a long time since I've seen this movie." The tickle of her breath sent chills down his spine. He turned his head so that his nose was centimeters away from hers. An almost magnetic force drew both of their heads closer, closer, and closer. Their eyes sparkled in the light of the television. Their eyes began to slowly close as their heads gently tilted. Sora could feel his warm breath on her face. Not a half a millimeter away from each other, Mimi's small scream startled them, and they whipped their heads back to the screen, breathing heavily.

"Aeeeek!" Mimi shrieked. "Sorry", she whispered when she saw a pairs of eyes turn around at the sound. She began to bite her nails at the scene. Jyou held out his hand to her. She took it gratefully and squeezed it every time she flinched. Mimi looked at him. "I am hurting you?" she asked, worried by the pained look on his face. He put his best front forward. "Nope, not at all." Jyou glanced around the room. He smiled at the two couples beside him. For once he didn't have to wish he had the type of position the rest were in, holding Mimi's hand was defiantly enough. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Yolei and Ken. He smirked inwardly as he saw them quietly go for it. 'Ha, I hope they don't choke on each other's tongues,' he thought.

Forty five minutes, twenty-one painful hand squeezes, eight grab-an-arm-and-bury-face-in-that-person's-shoulders, one snuggle up to Tai's side, and one hot make-out session later, the movie ended. Izzy flicked on the lights and opened the shade. Everyone groaned at the sudden glare. Well, except for Yolei and Ken, they were groaning because they finally had to break apart. Nonetheless, they still had silly grins. "Let's eat!" Mimi shouted. Everyone began to set up the dining room table and pulled out the food. Soon a plethora of different items was set out and the digi-destined sat down to eat. "So what kinds of pop did you buy?" Matt asked. "Anything with a whole lot of sugar and caffeine," Tai replied. "And for dessert?" Kari asked. "Brownies and more ice cream, of course," Sora said.

The teens ate until very few leftovers remained. "Ok, y'all realize what's next, right?" Yolei said. "Uh huh!" the girls responded. "What?" asked TK. "Truth or Dare!" they shouted. "Oh god," said Matt, slapping his forehead. By now it was completely dark outside. Everyone gathered at their "circle". "Ok, Kari, how about you ask someone first," Mimi said. "OK, Tai, Truth or Dare?"

"Um, dare."

"I dare you to strip down to your boxers, get into the elevator, face the security camera, and do the chicken dance."

"Ouch, that's like way humiliating! Kari, c'mon do I have to?"

"Well, actually," Yolei said, "if someone doesn't want to take the dare, they can spin a bottle instead- but they have to kiss that person-on the lips-no matter the gender."

"That's a great idea; I'll go get a ketchup bottle!" Mimi said.

"So what'll it be, Tai? Spin the Bottle, or the Chicken Dance?" asked Izzy.

"I'll go do the stupid dare," Tai said while taking off his shirt.

Tai came back in five minutes. "Sis, I'm going to get you for that one, you realize that, right?" She nodded and gulped as everyone else laughed. While putting on his pants he said, "OK, Ken, Truth or Dare?"

"Uh, truth."

"Aw, you're no fun, lemme see. Meems, would you help me out?"

"Sure," she said. The two leaned into each other and whispered until an idea finally came to them. "OoooK, Ken, in the next month, how far would you go with Yolei? Second base, third, or home plate?"

"What happened to first?" asked TK. "Uh, did you not see them during the movie?" asked Izzy. Ken blushed furiously, along with his girlfriend. "C'mon Ken, you have to answer," taunted Matt. "OK, fine, second, I guess," he said quietly. "Ooooh!" everybody said. "Uh, TK, truth or dare?" Ken said quickly.

"Dare."

"Heh heh, you have to wear a bra and panty of Kari's and dance to Christina Aguilera," he said with a smile.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah sure are…but remember you can spin the bottle if you really want."

"Fine, I'll do it. Uh, Kari, apparently I have to, uh, borrow something of yours," TK said, embarrassed. TK returned out of Kari's bedroom wearing only a tan, under-wire (and uncomfortable) bra and pink boy-briefs. Matt broke out in laughter. "Man, I'm not ever letting you live this one down."

Sora went over and inserted "Genie in a Bottle" into the stereo. While dancing, Matt reached into his wallet and pulled out two dollar bills, and inserted them into TK's bra strap at random intervals.

After quite an entertaining show and lots of whoops and hollering, TK quickly unclasped the bra and ran back into Kari's bedroom to change. "Hmmm, it seems he has had practice undoing that bra," Tai said. Mimi rolled her eyes and joined Kari in slapping him. TK remerged and said, "Alright, Mimi, truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare?"

"Heh heh, alright."

"Oh, God, I really don't like the look on your face."

"OK, Mimi, I dare you to drink whatever concoction I make."

"Fine."

TK went into the kitchen, then cocked his head out the door. "Uh, hey Kari, come help me would you?" The two disappeared together into the room. In a small cup, Kari and TK mixed these ingredients: water, Gatorade, balsamic vinaigrette, chocolate syrup, strawberry cake frosting, cocktail sauce, yogurt, lemon juice, soy milk, and A1 Steak Sauce. The mixture was an odd sienna color. He brought it out to Mimi, who at first sight gagged. "Uh, Mimi, it's best if you don't smell it," Kari warned. "Ewww! Yuck! I am not drinking this," Mimi said in disgust. "Oh come on," encouraged Tai. "I'd rather spin the bottle," she said reaching for the bottle. Everyone gathered in an orderly circle around the red stuff. Mimi took the neck of it and pushed it around. It began to slow as it neared Jyou and his heart began pound. It went around one more time, and once again, slowed almost to a complete stop at him. At the very last minute, the ketchup appeared to have a mind of its own, picked up momentum, and ended its cycle at Matt. Mimi chuckled. "You ready Matt?" she asked. After a quick chuckle he said, "I don't know, can you handle it?" She leaned in and planted one on him (Mimato fans go wild!). "God damn Matt, where the hell did you learn that from?" He only snickered and said, "A magician's secrets can never be revealed."

"Ok, Sora, Truth or Dare?" Mimi asked.

"Uh, truth." 'Oh, damn, she knows all of my secrets, what the hell did I do that for? Well, if I had chosen dare she probably would have made me kiss him anyway…' Sora thought. "Okies, Sora, how many of your best friends have you ever been in looooove with?"

"Uhhhh, do I have to answer that?"

"Yep sure do!"

"Um, all of them." Everyone glanced at the people sitting around them and burst out in an "eeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

"God, I'm just kidding! One..."

"Ok," said Mimi, satisfied.

"Izzy, truth or dare?"

"…Dare?"

"Kiss Ken, for ten seconds, on the lips. Oh, and Yolei? No getting jealous if he likes it better," Sora said with a wink. "What?" Ken and Yolei both said. "Now go ahead Izzy!" Matt and Tai, in usually smart-ass fashion, began to sing Kiss the Girl from the Little Mermaid. "Shut up ya jackasses," Izzy snapped. "Whoa there Izzy, save that fire for Ken!" Matt said. "Oh I was planning on it," Izzy said with a sneer. "Ok, might as well get it over with," said Ken. They leaned in to each other as Tai, Sora, TK, Kari, Mimi, and Matt began to cheer them on. Jyou was slightly disgusted and Yolei was less than amused. Their lips met and looks of pure disgust crossed their faces. Sora began the countdown, and everyone joined in at "5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" The two males ripped apart at that exact second. "Happy New Year!" TK shouted. Izzy wiped his mouth and asked, "ah, so that's why Yolei wants to make out with you every five seconds." "Eewwww," Tai said. "I'm just kidding!" Izzy said. "Although I kinda wish we had to use tongue, and, what kind of chapstick do you use? Pina Colada?" Ken said, going along with the joke. "No, no, no, watermelon," he replied. Everyone cracked up as Jyou said, "Those aren't remotely the same tastes!" "Yeah, see, that has to be what Yolei uses because that's the only thing he can taste anymore," said Kari. After many bouts of laughter, Izzy asked Kari truth or dare. "Dare," she said confidently. "Hmmmm…you have to sit around in your underwear only, until you go to sleep," Izzy said. Kari shrugged as Tai and TK gasped for obvious reasons (not for the same reasons, you dirty hentais!). She stripped down to her black bra and underwear. She looked down and blushed when she realized it was the pair with a gaping hole in the butt and purple gazelles all over them. "Don't worry," said Yolei, "at least you weren't wearing underwear that said Wednesday on them when it's Saturday!" "Thanks Yolei," Kari deadpanned. "Hey, Jyou, truth or dare?"

"Grr, uh, dare?"

"Whoa! Livin' a little vicariously there, eh?" Tai said.

"Shut up Tai. So, Jyou, you have to go outside on the balcony, and drop an egg on the first person to pass beneath. The group cracked up as he sweat-dropped. Tai dashed to the fridge and hollered, "Hey Kari! I used all of the eggs this morning for breakfast, so will mom's week-old mocha-frappachino that's been rotting in here work?"

"Sure!" Jyou stepped out as everyone else dashed to the first floor to hide behind some bushes to watch his culprit. Three minutes later, an agitated women in a suit who seemed to be in her mid-thirties passed by. Jyou closed his eyes and tipped the cup. The brown smelly liquid poured all over her white suit, staining it to no end. "Dammit, not again! This is the third time this week!" the lady said. Everyone else exchanged glances and once she was gone hustled upstairs. "I can't believe I just did that!" Jyou said. "Hey, look at the bright side, at least you didn't puke her hat," Sora said. "Hey!" Tai said. "I said I was sorry! Can't you ever let me live that one down?"

"I know, I know, and no, I won't."

"Fine," he said, pretending to be hurt as she gave him an apologetic hug. "Uh, Matt, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Whoa, did hell just freeze over?" TK asked.

"Awwww, I was gonna make you give Tai a lap dance," Jyou said.

"WHAT?" yelled Tai.

"Anyway, Matt, uh, how many lap dances have you given and received?"

Matt began to count on his fingers. "Uh, given? Um, three, no four, but I guess that wouldn't really count, so we'll just say four, and as for received?" He began to count again, taking a lot longer than before. "Thirty-three, and that last one took major talking to on her part," he said. "What the fuck?" says Ken. "Well, he is a rockstar," said Kari. "Um, how many of these were given by guys?" Sora asked. "Five. Well, I'm not too sure about that first one, so let's just go with six. Yeah I couldn't tell if it was a guy or a girl."

"Uh huh," said TK. "And why am I related to you again?"

"Well, you see TK, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, they tend to do it more than just on Valentine's Day," Matt said.

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH ASK YOLEI TRUTH OR DARE ALREADY!" TK screamed.

"Okay Yolei, you heard the man, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to give us a striptease."

"HELL NO! I'll just spin the goddamn bottle…"

She took the ketchup and slung it around. In twenty seconds, the divine ketchup chose its victim. "Yolei and Sora?" Kari shouted. Sora sighed. "Alright," Yolei said, leaning into Sora. Sora immediately pulled away and said, "Hey? You act like that's a bad thing!"

"Sora, just shut up and kiss me."

"Man I feel like I'm in the middle of a bad lesbian porno," Tai said.

"Key word being bad," Matt said.

"Only sick perverts like you would know the difference," said Kari.

The two smooched then broke apart. "Damn I might have to leave Ken for that one," Yolei said giggling. Ken grabbed her shoulder, spun her around, and dipped her into the heaviest kiss of her life. When she had to come up for air she said, "Ok, scratch that."

"Ok, well, now that's everyone's gone, let's move on to the next little festivity," Sora said with an evil crooked grin.

"What's that?" asked Izzy.

"I Never," Tai and Sora said in unison.

YAY! Cliffy! BWAHAHAHAH- muhaha- hahah-haha- ha. REVIEW! Remember, no flames. AND I'm not ever trying to imply that any of these characters are gay! It's just the game, and everything they say are jokes.


	8. IiiiiWeverrr

**Woo, hell ya, chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8: Iiiii Weverrrr…………**

**LOL, the chapter title is supposed to be someone saying "I Never" while slurring because they're drunk…**

**Thanks to all reviewers, y'all rock! Oh, and thanks to that stupid beta who boasts about betaing. Honestly, dude! Or does she boast about boasting about betaing boasting? Dammit I'm confused now!**

Matt grabbed the bottles necessary from his backpack and returned to find that everyone had a shot glass in front of them. "Oh, goodie, death by bourbon," Kari said sarcastically. "Anyway, who does know how to play?" asked Matt. Mimi, Tai, and Sora raised their hands. "Ok, who's actually played?" he said. Tai and Mimi were the only ones to keep their hands up. He began to explain, "OK, so let's say I go first. I would say 'I Never….' Then say something I have never actually done. So I never, shoplifted." He glanced around the room. "OK, if anyone ever has, you have to take the shot. You have to tell the truth! So, has anyone?" No one lifted their glass. "OK, Sora, you next, so the order will continue clockwise."

"Ummm, I never kissed someone of the same gender by free will, NOT because of a dare."

Mimi lifted her glass and emptied the contents. "What the hell?" asked TK. "Well, in America, one of my friends, Katie, just leaned over kissed me, but I kissed back for her sake because her boyfriend just broke up with her," she explained. "So she was questioning her sexuality?" asked Yolei. "Oh no, everyone knows she's bi." Tai was next. "I never got drunk and made out with a stranger," he said questioningly. Matt raised his glass a few seconds after Izzy took his shot. "Um, explanation please?" said Jyou. "Well, Matt and I were hanging out backstage after one of his concerts and we were bored and didn't have to be home for like another five hours, so we found some sake (the alcohol) and got drunk. These two fangirls of his were twins, and they started coming on to us. The rest was kinda a blur, but umm…sloppy drunk kisses rule!" Izzy explained with a thumbs up. "Oh my gawd," said Tai. Izzy, being next, said, "Oh, wait until we divulge some of your secrets." He said with confidence, "I never accidentally, or so you say, grabbed my friend's ass trying to hang streamers." Tai took his drink with a frown. "Who?" asked Yolei eagerly. "Me," said Sora, who was now doubled over on the floor with laughter. "Hey, I never actually said that was accidental," said Tai with a sly smile. Sora bent over and slapped him. "Yeah, Sora, that's a pretty good impersonation of what he did to a different set of your cheeks," Matt said. She rolled her eyes. "Yolei, it's your turn."

"Um, I never lost my virginity."

"Oh c'mon Yolei you know we're all virgins here, so say something else," Jyou said.

"Okay, okay, I never went up someone's shirt."

Jyou quickly downed his glass. "Who?" asked Kari, her eyes wide.

"Hey, she didn't ask that, now did she? Ken, you're up."

"Hmmm….I never spit in someone's food." Much to his surprise, every single person except himself drank. "What the hell guys? No wonder people get sick so much at school," he said. TK shrugged and thought up something. "Oh, I never, ran around my house naked when I was home alone." Sora tipped her glass in unison with Kari. "Kari? I'm never leaving you home alone again," Tai said. "What…the…hell Sora?" TK asked. "Err, well, I, uh, KARI, IT'S YOUR TURN!" she said all in one breath.

"Kay, I never snuck out of a mandatory pep rally to make out in the bathroom," she said. Ken sipped his glass slowly. Yolei looked to her boyfriend. "Hey, I'll keep that in mind, just to make sure any memories of someone else's lips are completely erased," she said before she leaned over to nibble his ear. He opened his eyes as far as he could get them and said, "Memories? What memories? I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." Mimi placed her chin in her palm and thought. "Let's see….I never….went out with one of my friend's crushes just to make that person jealous." Yolei took her shot. It was Jyou's turn. "Ok, I never, punched Davis in the face." TK and Ken laughed in remembrance and drank. "When did you do it, Ken?" asked Kari. "Well, remember that time I stayed over at his place? Well, let's just say, when another guy makes a pass at you, your fists ball up pretty damn quickly."

"What? Oh my god! Davis made a pass at you? When? Why?" Kari shouted. "Hmm, well, all I'm gonna say, is that Davis is a real lightweight when faced with two glasses of vodka."

"Haha! I knew it! I'm not ever going to let him live this one down!" TK said.

"Wait…if he's such a lightweight, will he even remember?" asked Sora.

"Oh trust me, ask him about those three stitches above his right eye," Ken replied. "It'll come back pretty quickly."

"Is that what those are from? He said it was a bad soccer incident," Tai asked.

"Well, that's what even the doctor thinks, but I assure you, he knows along with Jun, and…his mom."

Jyou shook his head and turned to Matt. "Okay, how about, I never, tried to spell 'direction' correctly, by using the aid of the word 'erection' (1)." Tai and Jyou took a shot. "Tai? You know I would find this extremely hilarious, if I didn't know about your highly photographic memory," said Sora. "Ooooh, Taiiii, have you been reading yaoi fanfiction lately?" Mimi asked. "What? Uh, gah, no-o-o-o! Freak! It's called human anatomy 101!" Tai replied. "Oh yeah, who's anatomy?" Izzy asked. "Hey! That's exclusively between Matt and myself," Tai said proudly. "Waittttt…..that came out very wrong."

"Yeah, ya think?" asked Matt. "Well he obviously thinks with certain parts of his anatomy more so than his brain, although I heard every man does, however I'm still hoping that that rumor is false," Mimi said, glancing at Jyou. He gave a slight blush.

"Ok, I never accidentally used Kari's perfume as an after shave," said Sora. "Damn you," said Tai as he swung his shot glass. "Oh! That must have been the day where we went to the movies! I was wondering why you smelled sorta girley, but I just figured you were going through an experimental stage," said Mimi. Tai rolled his eyes as he said, "I never…brought brownies that contained laxatives to a party that everyone but you ate." Matt and TK slowly peered over the shot glasses they held to their mouths. In between laughs Izzy stated that he had never fallen on top of someone creating an awkward moment. Ken, of course, took a drink along with Kari and Tai. "Oh really? Do tell your story Kari!" Izzy said, surprised. "Well, in eight grade, out gym class was playing tug o' war, and TK was in front of me, and our team was doing really well, so a lot of people got cocky and let their guard down. Next thing I knew, they swept the rope from us, and, well, you may guess the rest. (2)" TK laughed. "Yeah, my hand also landed on a place that it probably shouldn't of have." He raised his right hand and lightly smacked it down with his left, grinning. Kari blushed. "T-t-tai! It's your turn to tell of your own little misadventure!" Tai stopped laughing abruptly and cleared his throat.

"Is that how you got that scar on your thigh?" Yolei said dubiously. Tai nervously chuckled and nodded, running his hand through his hair. He had just finished relating the time at the beach where Mimi had sworn she saw a jellyfish by Tai's leg. Of course, if Tai had thought back to his little memory files, he would have know it as certainly not jellyfish season. He flailed as he tried to move away out of the area. However, a long strand of kelp grabbed his foot captive, causing him to trip smack on top of Mimi.

The game continued until everyone had taken another three shots each. It was Sora's turn. "I Nehicver….accidentally pushed a TV on top of someone causing their coffee table to break." "Wamn Wou!" Tai said as he drank. "Oh my gorsh, Tai…did you just slurr?" Kari asked while giggling. Matt, obviously a man who could somewhat hold his liquor, stood up. "Ok, everyone is a little over buzzed…time to say bye-bye to drinky drinky for now!" Matt announced as he walked back into the kitchen. He shook his head at the protests. By now it was easily 12:30 a.m. Ken grabbed the potato chips and munched loudly. "I have an idea-r!" Yolei proclaimed. "What?" asked the group in unison.

"Karahicoke!" "Oh god," Izzy muttered. Sora began to prance around to the silver box. After scratching her head, clearly defeated by the colorful wires and trying to plug them everywhere short of her ass, Mimi threw down the device with a huff. Exasperated, TK plugged the thing into the TV. "Here here!" exclaimed Yolei, shot glass in hand. "How the hell did you get that?" Matt said in disbelief. He plucked it out of her hand and poured the alcohol down the drain. "Hey…Jyou! Come grace us with your prehicsence!" Kari shouted. She thrust the microphone into his hands and rushed to jump on her brother's lap on the couch, along with the others. With puppy dog eyes, she pleaded him to sing. "FINE!" he said. The words began to roll on the screen. With distain, he glared at the giggling Kari and he sung the first few lines….

"I've been really tryin', baby  
Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long  
And if you feel like I feel, baby  
Then, c'mon, oh, c'mon  
Let's get it on….."

**1) One of my friends really has done that coughcough Anthro cough**

**MUHAHAHAHAH! Oh my god, you can picture it and you know it! Please review! Sorry about the update wait! Hey that rhymed…**


	9. Almost always off Key

Chapter Nine: Almost Always Off Key

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS, ARTISTS, BRANDS, OR DIGIMON just my story concept and style! 

Hey guys! Thanks to my reviewers, for this fic, and my new Mimato!

Chapter Nine

Jyou motioned his lips to sing again, but stopped when the music was abruptly cut off. "I wanna sing!!!!!" Yolei declared. He laughed and stepped down from the makeshift platform, and could not contain his anticipation for this spectacle. "Hit me up that 7-0-7, baby!" she said. "Uh, don't you mean 8-0-8?" Matt asked. Yolei sneered at him and held the microphone up to her mouth. "This is a story about a girl named Yolei." (She's doing a parody of Brittney Spears' 'Lucky'.)

"Oh no!" Mimi said, laughing. "Early morning, she wakes up. Buzz buzz from her clock. It's time for make-up, perfect smile, but there's no more cereal in the box."

"My friends say isn't she lovely, this computer nerd girl? And they say that she's so lucky, grade point average star, but I long for adventure in my lonely heart thinking, if there's that thing that's missing in my life, make my dreams come true this September night."

"Lost in an html image, but then I look up, I see my friends at the PC. Then the world is spinning and the digital world is becoming my alternate lifestyle."

"And I cry, I'm so lucky, for Hawkmon, my faithful partner, deranged bird, but I cry, cry, cry out my eyes thinking, when will my friends TK and Kari get together this just ain't right."

"Thank you Cincinnati!" she shouted while taking a dramatic bow. "Where's Cincinnati?" asked TK. "I don't know, it sounds kind of European," Izzy said. "AHHA! You're-a-peein!" Yolei shouted.

Kari swiftly turned off the machine. "Er, thanks for that, Yolei. Who's next?" Tai jokingly pulled up his pants and made his way to the stage. After flipping through an album of CD's, he made his selection. With a sneer, Tai beckoned Matt over. After giving him a pimp hat and sunglasses, Matt knew immediately what song he had been roped in to. He then beckoned to Sora and Mimi and showed them their part at the very beginning of the song. Matt and Tai then scampered off behind 'stage', while Ken pressed play. Into the microphone Sora voiced, "Oh. My. God. Mimi, look at her butt! It is sooooo big!"

"She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends, like who understands those rap guys anyways? They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute!" Mimi said her part.

"I mean her butt, it's just so big! I can't believe it's so round…It's just out there! I mean, it's gross!"

"Look, she's just soooo….." Mimi finished. The girls ran to sit on the couch to watch the spectacle currently running onto the platform. "I like big butts and I cannot lie! My digi-d brothers can't deny!" Tai started. "When a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get sprung!" Matt rapped, while the two turned and bopped their butts around. They brought their hands to their chins and jerked their heads to the music, trying to look cool while singing the next few lines. "Wanna pull up tough, because you notice that butt was stuffed. Deep in the jeans she's wearing, I'm hooked and I can't stop staring. Oh, baby I wanna get with ya, and take your picture! Jyou, Izzy, Ken, and TK tried to warn me, but that butt you got…" Mimi enthusiastically shouted her next written part of the song, "MAKE ME SO HORNY!!!" Soon after a dam of giggles burst from her mouth after shouting something random and watching Tai and Matt make thrusting motions with their hips, she turned back attentively to the rest of the song. After they finished their drunken routine, TK and Ken approached.

"Oh? And what are you singing?" Kari asked. "I don't know, go pick out something for us," Ken said. She smirked. After putting her Pussycat Dolls CD inside the disk receptor, the beat began playing over the speakers. TK knew what it was at once. "Oh no……………" Ken groaned. "Dolls….." TK half-heartedly sang. After Busta Rhymes did his 'part', they began. "I know ya like me, I know ya do!" TK sang. "I know ya do!" Ken echoed. "That why whenever I come around she's all over you," TK continued, swinging his hips and head toward his audience. The 'audience' was shrieking in laughter.

"And I know you want it," TK sang.

"I know you want it," Ken proceeded, trying to get into it.

"It's easy to see!"

"It's easy to see."

"Wait a minute!" Mimi shouted. Izzy cut the music and looked at her curiously. "Oh, uh, sorry, did I say that out load? How convenient. Hey, music man, get over here for a second." Izzy followed her into the kitchen. "What's up?" he asked. "Do we have any music that TK can sing to Kari and get them together?" said Mimi, getting straight to the point. Izzy mulled it over while listening to Ken and TK further butcher the song. "Okay, hmmmmm…..Yeah……..I officially have no freaking clue, why do I have to think of these things?" Izzy whined. "Well maybe Kari can sing to TK?" Mimi said pitifully. He let out an exasperated sigh, trying to think of the perfect song. "Hey remember that song, Every Time We Touch, by that one chick? It was like really big and then it just faded away?" Mimi's jaw dropped in remembrance and at the sheer brilliance. "Ah, Izzy, you're a rock star!" she said with a quick hug. She bounded off inform Kari of the 'situation'. Specifically, that Mimi had an awesome amount of blackmail on Kari that would be released to special spectators in the song wasn't directed toward TK.

Ken and TK finished embarrassing themselves and hurried off the 'stage'. Mimi returned to the room and noticed everyone standing and teasing. "Wow guys, you got a standing ovulation!" Sora, Kari, and Yolei snickered, while the male portions of the group blushed. "Umm, I think you mean ovation," Jyou pointed out. "That's what I said! Man, what have you all been drinking?" she retorted. "Hey Izzy, hit us up on that music!" Izzy shook his head. Kari swallowed hard and reached for his hand. He looked up in surprise. "No," she simply said. "No music."

The rest of the group looked at her puzzled. Grabbing a stool from the kitchen, Kair cleared her troat and adjeusted herself. She began to count measures in her head. Only Sora and Tai had ever heard Kari's beautiful, songbird voice. Kari was frightened at the aspect of anyone else hearing it. She looked into the audience and sought TK's gaze. He smilied warmly at her, and She gently closed her eyes. The rhythm in her head took over, and her own beautiful rendition of the song poured into the living room. Everyone sat in awe. Except for Tai and Sora, who glanced at each other with knowing grins.

"I still hear you voice, when you part from me,"

"I still feel your touch in my dreams."

"Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why,"

"Without you it's hard to survive,"

"Because every time we touch, I get this feeling,"

"And every time we are close enough to kiss, I pray to the sky,"

"Can't you feel my heart beat fast?"

"I want this to last,"

"Need you in my life."

Kari continued her heart-felt song while directly looking into the eyes of TK. Every high note she hit with passion, and every prolonged word was sung with emotion. It wasn't hard to do, considering who she was singing it to. With the last note, she stood and went to go sit down with a crimson blush. TK immediately intercepted her. "Hey, Kari, can I talk to you out there?" he jerked his finger toward the hallway. She nodded. The boy took her hand and led her down the hallway, and slyly pulled her into the bathroom. The red-faced one expected rejection, and couldn't bear thinking about what she had just done if that was indeed the case.

TK took his hand to her forehead and trailed it down her face gently. She grasped his fingers. He neatly took her hand and placed it over her chest. "Kari, calm down," he whispered. She could feel her rapid heartbeat slow at his command. He traced his fingertips down her arms, and stopped to grasp her hands. Her eyelids fluttered close. TK leaned in to touch his cheek to hers. He gently caressed her hands with his thumbs in small circles, and removed his cheek from her face just a few inches. The boy gently nuzzled her nose with his own, creating Eskimo kisses. Kari was in a state of pure joy with his soft touches. She felt the butterfly kisses of his eyelashes fluttering against her. His lips lightly grazed her own, sending electricity through each other's spines. Finally, he went in and kissed her gently and sweetly on the lips, as if they were delicate flower petals. Kari's eyes opened slowly and leaned into him, following with another little kiss, lasting a bit longer. TK snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Her arms involuntarily wrapped around his neck. He breathed in the scent of her shampoo, and she rested her chin gently on his shoulder. After a few moments he reclaimed her hands and pulled apart slightly. TK kissed her again. Kari sensed that he was about to part the two, so she softly tipped his chin back into her direction. Out of reflex, TK's lips parted, allowing Kari to grasp his bottom with her own and pull. He moaned quietly at the sensation and broke it off. He pecked her lips one last time and suggested that the others might become suspicious if they stayed in the dim lit bathroom much longer. Kari smirked and agreed.

The two shyly walked their way back to the crowd, holding each other's hands. Tai and Matt collaborated to make room for two together on the couch. As if a yellow brick rode had been paved out for them, the younger ones make there way to the couch and curled their legs up under themselves, never losing grasp of the other's hand. They were just in time to catch Izzy finish up some Brittney Spears. Sora glanced into the kitchen at the clock on the microwave. "That went by fast! It's nearly two!" She commented. Yolei yawned as if to reinforce this fact. "Maybe we should go to sleep?" Ken asked Yolei. She nodded and smiled, standing to situate the sleeping arrangements. Kari looked at TK's drowsy eyes. "TK? Let's go get some sleep," she suggested. He glanced at her gratefully. Tai immediately eyed him suspiciously at the aspect of him sleeping near his sister. "Well, how about we set you guys up in the study, the farthest room from here, so we don't awaken you?" Mimi said. The four sleepy teens changed in Kari's room and the bathroom, and prepared their sleeping bags. Ken set up his blue sleeping bag next to Yolei's green one, and wrapped her arm around him. The two were asleep in minutes.

TK and Kari still stood next to each other, watching. When their friends had finally fallen asleep, Kari turned and smiled at TK. He returned it warmly and kissed her on the cheek. "TK, how did you get so good at this sort of thing?" she asked teasingly, while running her fingers through his hair. Even though it was obvious she was talking about something else, TK replied, "well, Matt gave a few pointers on the hair…" Kari grinned and rolled her eyes. After seducing her into a kiss, he answered seriously. "I've been dreaming of this moment for a long time." His sincere eyes melted her heart. She gazed into those eyes for quite a long time, slowing caressing the back of head. TK responding by places his hands on her hips and matching his forehead with hers. Finally, Kari's eyelids began to feel heavier. Sensing her fatigue, TK instructed her to close her eyes. He kissed the shut lids and then kissed her once more on the lips. "Come on, I'm tired too," he supplemented while beginning to set up their own sleeping bags. He completely unzipped each one, opening them into two giant squares. He laid his big black one on the floor, and lowered Kari onto it. He then covered that with Kari's purple one. Once he was satisfied and had pulled the computer room's door close, he dove into the make-shift bed next to Kari. They lay facing each other for a minute, and then locked their pinkies together, like the young digi-destined did as kids. It was childish; but symbolic of their friendship, and love.

Tai kept trying to slip off from the group to peek in at the sleeping digi-destineds. Sora and Mimi intervened every time, tired of hearing the excuse "but my sister is in there with a….boy!" "Yes, big brother, we know, but leave them alone, and get back in there," they'd retort. Once the group had passed around and downed some more ice cream, they got together to decide what to do next. "Hmmm," Mimi said, raising her eyebrows. "I brought a little something that might be fun," she said mischievously grinning.

Dun dun dun! SO SORRY ABOUT THE UPDATE!!!!! I'm going to go start working on the next chapter right NOW!!!! Please Review!!!! I think this might wrap up in maybe four chapters, maybe three!!

Beta's note: pardon the tardiness she had this chapter finished about two weeks ago and I had forgotten it was in my inbox. So it is partly my fault, sorry...


End file.
